


Bang

by Michdelanoche



Series: Guatafaq [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: A parallel universe to Grimm x Mister Mushroom and Tiso x Gruz Mother, Fic number whatever till Silksong, Love, M/M, Mad sad, Romance, freewrite - Freeform, novela - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michdelanoche/pseuds/Michdelanoche
Summary: The wax of a burning candle is hot, but the Collector is even hotter. The Belfly was sick of guarding the Tower of Love, and they decided to pay the Collector a visit. This is what ends up happening.
Relationships: The Collector/Belfly (Hollow Knight)
Series: Guatafaq [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bang

“C-Collector!”

Intimacy is a beautiful thing—it drenches you in sweat at its most passionate, and it dusts your face with rose powder when it comes to subtle things. The Belfly was a vanilla creature at heart, but when it came to that damn Collector, he could be a switch, bdsm loving, exhibitionism adoring, voyeur son of a gun. How was it possible that a void creature like The Collector, with that horrendous laugh and silly battle design, could make him feel like ice on fire? If the Collector was a planet, then the Belfly was the space and star dust that orbited around it—his whole life revolved around the Collector, and gosh, he couldn’t get enough. They were planning on going to Greenpath for their honeymoon, but they were too poor to afford it. The Knight chipped in 10,000 geo, and the Collector thanked them, but it was the Knight’s first and final mistake. After they gave them the money, the Belfly swooped down and exploded, killing them. But through the power of love, he was reincarnated, and now they were back at the Tower of Love, doing whatever it is Collectors and Belflies do.

“Does that feel good?” whispered the void creature. “Tell me what you want, slut.”

The Belfly moaned, “C-come here, come closer!”

And so the Collector did. “What do you want?”

The Belfly sighed loudly, and he outstretched his little wing and pulled the Collector’s face to them.

“Stop playing games, baby, what do you want?”

He finally spoke.

“I want...Hollow Knight Silksong for the Nintendo Switch…”

And then, the Belfly exploded. Their head went flying, and landed in one of the Collector’s jars.

**Author's Note:**

> I see ya’ll clickin on this cursed fic, you can’t hide from me 😏.


End file.
